


DS: Harry’s Thought Process

by SSDSnape



Series: Weasley Sexcapades [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deleted Scene, Dry Penetration, Harry & Draco are 17, M/M, Missing scene from Weasley Sexcapades, No offence intended, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, This short fic may have TRIGGERS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: A never seen before excerpt from Weasley Sexcapedes Part 1. That I decided not to put in the story.Sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow, Harry and Draco discuss a word. Draco asks what he thinks is a hypothetical question: Can rape be consensual or not?Harry surprises him by stating: People say there’s no such thing as Consensual Rape - but there actually is, if you think about it. It just goes by another name.





	DS: Harry’s Thought Process

**Author's Note:**

> **I have no intention of offending anyone who has been assaulted with the act of rape, all I’m writing is a thought process that I came up with for my stories that have a rape/non-con element in them. As I have said before in FICTION you as the author are allowed to write what ever you choose to write. Whether it’s classed as taboo in the real world or not. In a fictional setting you’re given free licence to rewrite Real Life Laws into whatever you damn well please. If that is what you choose to do. That is what fiction is. Being creative.**

It was the day after Draco had gone through the blood adoption and became a Weasley, he was sitting at the kitchen table in the Burrow in just his briefs thinking about what he had seen upstairs as he passed by the open door of Fred and George’s bedroom. Fred had been about to slam his large dry cock deeply into his moaning twin, who was lying on his back on the bed bent double holding his legs back and his dry and tight smooth hole exposed to the room at large and Fred’s feral-looking gaze. 

Draco got hard just by looking, however, he shook his head and made his way down stairs to breakfast. When in the kitchen he made up a bowl of cereal, but couldn’t eat it. He was still hard, but his prick was flagging as he thought about what would be happening to him soon enough by Mr Weasley, or Daddy as the man preferred to be known. He sat there and thought about being fucked dry by the man and everyone else in the family who all seemed to be very well endowed. Not that he didn’t like a big monstrous cock in his mouth, but would it fit deep inside his tight little virgin arse? 

As he sat there thinking, Harry stepped into the kitchen and made himself some breakfast - he was completely naked. He turned and sat down next to the once blonde teen, who’s hair colour had changed with the adoption.  
“Are you alright, Draco?” He asked.  
“Huh?” Draco asked, as he blinked and came back to the here and now. “Yes I’m okay... well, I don’t know.” 

“What’s making you sound unsure?”  
“Everyone has a HUGE cock in this house, but I’ve only got a tight little arse hole. How am I going to be able to get fucked by everyone when you’re all so much bigger. Surely it looked like Fred was about to rape George when I passed their bedroom on the way down.” 

“Ah, I see.” Harry replied. “Well I found out from reading up on Creature Inheritances, that you and I have inherited the Weasley’s creature chromosome gene - which when applied to fucking the gene kicks in and allows our internal workings to accept a good hard, and brutal fucking without any damage being caused. It’s weird to explain. But that was the gist I got. Same applies to our mouths and throat too.”  
“Hm.” Draco mumbled. “Can I ask you a hypothetical question, Harry?”  
“Certainly.”  
“Can ‘rape’ be consensual or not?”  
Draco watched as Harry’s green eyes lit up with the question. He was completely shocked that Harry had an answer to give. 

“People say there’s no such thing as ‘Consensual Rape’, but there actually is, if you think about it. It just goes by another name.”  
Draco just stared. His mouth hanging.  
After a few moments of silence, he cleared his throat and asked how there could be.  
“It’s very simply actually.” Harry went on.  
Draco waited, as Harry took and few sips from his cup of coffee before continuing. 

“If you think about it there is more than one type of Rape out there, two come under the criminal act. ‘Rape’ and ‘Date-Rape Drug’ and they amount to the same thing, i.e; being forced and against that persons will. The other two come under the BDSM world: ‘Role-Play Rape’ and ‘Consensual Rape’. The fifth being rape that’s grown on farmland, used for animal feed and to make cooking oil out of. And finally the sixth one is the fact that humankind has been ‘raping’ Mother Nature for just over two millennia, and we are only now starting to see the effects of what we’ve done and are doing to this planet we live on.” Harry replied. “However the fifth and sixth ones are neither here nor there in this discussion. If you read up on anything and everything from all sources available, Consensual Rape and Role-Play Rape do in fact exist. Of course there are people out there that would disagree, but it’s true.” 

“How so?” Draco asked, the puzzled expression back on his face.  
“Well, consensual rape could be classed as Rough Sex. It’s that simple. As we all know, rough sex is a consenting act between couples, to maybe spice up their boring or failing sex life. Rough sex is more painful than bog-standard sex which is slow and sensual, it’s why it’s classed as such. I see consensual rape as the same. If you had a wish to spice up your sex life with role-playing a rape scene - then again it’s classed as ‘consensual’ between you and your partner. The same goes for dry penetration. If you like feeling the burn of a cock penetrating you and you get off on pain, then again I’d class it as consensual rape.” 

“You know many would disagree with you, Harry.”  
“I’m sure there’s a lot of people that would, but that’s how I see it.”  
“So basically, Harry, you’re saying that ‘Consensual Rape’ is just another name for Rough Sex.”  
“Exactly. I could go on and on until the cows come home, but rape = rough sex. And rough sex = rape and in those ‘consenting’ settings consensual rape can exist, that’s all I’m saying.” 

**\- HTP -**

Later that day when Draco went to have his virginity taken by Daddy, he though back on Harry’s words as he watched Arthur shuffle towards him on his knees, the man’s monstrous girth swaying slightly as he got nearer to his prize, Draco lay back, pulling his legs up to expose his tight, dry and smooth pink hole to Daddy, and smiled. 

Fuck! But it was the best sex, he thought as he lay there curled up with Daddy spooning up behind him. Draco smiled in his sleep knowing that he could definitely get used to this way of life. And that Harry had been right consensual rape is just another name/term for rough sex.


End file.
